Tous contre un
by Kaguy
Summary: En testant les capacités de sa nouvelle prise, Régis se retrouve entouré d'une dizaine d'homologues provenant tous de plusieurs dimensions parallèles. Après avoir pris conscience de leur nouvel environnement, ils décident de faire ce que n'importe qui aurait fait à leur place : foutre le bordel et se venger de leur rival en tuant son alter ego, Sacha.


La lune brillait haut dans le ciel étoilé. Sa douce lumière éclairait à peine le chemin que prenait Sacha à travers la forêt, parsemée de hululement et d'ombres menaçantes. Mais le petit dresseur n'avait pas peur car son plus fidèle compagnon se tenait droit sur ses épaules, attentif au moindre bruit étrange, et se chargeait de le protéger de tous les dangers.

Sacha aimait se balader la nuit, seul avec Pikachu au milieu de ces arbres gargantuesques. Cela lui permettait de faire le vide dans sa tête, d'oublier momentanément tous les petits soucis vécus dans la journée. Ses disputes avec Ondine, ses défaites contre ses adversaires, de devoir se contenter de manger des baies lorsque Pierre ne parvenait pas à trouver les ingrédients nécessaires pour sa recette. Ses deux camarades ignoraient cette étrange pratique à laquelle s'adonnait Sacha, ce dernier prenant toujours soin de partir lorsqu'ils étaient profondément endormis. La seule raison à son silence était par fainéantise. Puisqu'ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte, il n'avait donc pas pris la peine de les informer.

La queue en forme d'éclair de Pikachu se dressa subitement et ses oreilles fines se pointèrent, signe que quelque chose d'imprévue se trouvait dans les environs. Alerté, Sacha s'arrêta et écouta attentivement. Des craquements se firent entendre. Les joues rouges du Pokémon Souris crépitèrent, prêtes à libérer de l'électricité si besoin.

Le bruit se rapprocha et une forme se dessina d'entre les ombres, une forme bien familière. Ses cheveux en pics étaient obscurcis par la pénombre, et une longue mèche cachait son œil droit. Son regard vert perçant fixait froidement Sacha, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple étranger. Il ne souriait pas mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une pointe d'arrogance. Son médaillon accroché autour du cou était différent de celui qu'il portait d'habitude, plus ovale et de couleur jaune uni cette fois-ci. Son t-shirt violet et son pantalon noir n'avaient, quant à eux, pas changé.

Sacha savait qui était cet individu, son éternel rival, mais Pikachu restait toujours sur ses gardes à son plus grand étonnement. Ignorant l'étrange comportement de son partenaire, il pointa du doigt son rival et lui cria à la figure :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Régis !? Pourquoi je te croise toujours dans les moments où il le faut pas !?

Le dénommé Régis fixa longuement Sacha avant de lui répondre sèchement :

\- Je ne suis pas Régis.

Sacha baissa son bras, complètement désappointé. Il comprenait un peu mieux la méfiance de Pikachu, même si ce dernier ne se montrait jamais aussi agressif envers les étrangers. Ce type lui ressemblait pourtant comme deux goutte d'eau, à quelques détails près. Avant que Sacha ne s'excuse pour sa maladresse, l'inconnu ajouta :

\- Si tu m'as confondu avec ce type, c'est que c'est toi son fameux rival, Red, n'est-ce pas ?

Sacha ne répondit pas de suite, un peu dépassé par les événements.

\- Euh... Quoi ? Non, je suis Sacha...

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, vous n'avez pas les même noms. Et tu ne lui ressemble pas vraiment non plus. Mais peut-être que tu es aussi débrouillard que lui en combat.

Le ton froid de ce garçon perturbait Sacha, qui avait plutôt l'habitude d'entendre une voix hautaine provenir de ce corps. Il recula d'un pas, peu enclin d'engager un combat la nuit, surtout que ses Pokémon devaient certainement dormir bien au chaud dans leur Pokéball. Il ne voulait pas les réveiller juste pour un combat pouvant être remis à plus tard.

Un « pika » d'alerte le fit sursauter et après avoir demandé à Pikachu ce qu'il se passait, il comprit que la menace venait de derrière lui. Il se retourna donc et découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un autre Régis, partageant par contre moins de similitude avec ce dernier, hormis son sourire arrogant collé à la figure.

La principale différence venait de ses vêtements. Il portait un t-shirt noir et une veste grise ouverte. Aucun médaillon ou autre bijou ne pendait à son cou. Ses bottes ternes surplombaient son pantalon blanc. Ses cheveux gris-brun en épis étaient bien plus longs et mal peignés que ceux de Régis, lui donnant une allure de fou. Ses petits yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, fortement méprisante à l'égard de Sacha.

Voir ce garçon qui avait l'air d'être bien plus proche de l'état d'esprit de son rival que l'autre ranimait la volonté de combattre de Sacha. Tant pis si ses Pokémon étaient endormis, il devait absolument faire ravaler la fierté à ce genre d'individu.

« Nan mais t'es qui toi ? Régis a monté une secte où tous les membres doivent avoir la même gueule que lui ou quoi ?

\- Eh mec, c'est bien la tarlouze dont l'autre nous a parlé, hein ? dit le garçon en noir et blanc qui ignora Sacha et s'adressa directement à l'autre sosie de Régis.

\- Oui, sûrement.

\- Cool, j'vais pouvoir me lâcher complètement, alors. »

Sacha ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait et commençait à ressentir une forte inquiétude. La tête que tirait ce type lui indiquait que ça n'allait pas être un combat Pokémon dans les règles de l'art. Pour la première fois, il hésitait à se battre. Affronter un Régis ? Aucun problème, mais deux cela commençait à s'annoncer bien trop ardu pour le pauvre Sacha. Cependant, il se ressaisit aussitôt. Ces deux types n'avaient probablement pas le même niveau que lui. Ils avaient beau lui ressembler, ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire d'eux de bon dresseur. Confiant, Sacha s'apprêtait à accepter leur défi, jusqu'à ce que deux autres garçons l'interrompit.

« Vous l'avez trouvé ? Déjà ?

\- C'est moi qui lui péterai la gueule en premier ! »

Deux autres Régis, encore. L'un était tout de rouge vêtu, l'autre violet. Un pins était accroché à leur t-shirt respectifs. Cette fois, Sacha se posa des questions sur l'étrange phénomène qu'il était en train de vivre. Mais que diable se passait-il ? Pikachu n'était pas plus à l'aise que son dresseur et sautait d'une épaule à l'autre, stressé par la situation.

« Mais... Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

\- On est tes bourreaux, minable. Et on va te faire payer pour tes péchés, dit le garçon violet. »

Les yeux de Sacha s'ouvrirent en grand. Il devait probablement être en train de rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication logique. Alors, Sacha se pinça fortement le bras en espérant que cela fasse effet. Mais rien ne se produisit. Paniqué, il s'éloigna pas à pas des sosies.

« Hahaha, vous devez certainement vous tromper de cible. Je ne vous connais pas, mais si vous tenez tant à m'affronter, on verra ça demain ok ? Là il fait nuit, mes Pokémon dorment tout ça... »

Il continuait de s'éloigner tout en divaguant. Les garçons ne réagissaient pas quant à eux, et se contentaient de le fixer d'un regard dédaigneux. Une fois suffisamment loin pour laisser un minimum d'espace entre ses futurs poursuivants et lui, Sacha se retourna mais au lieu de courir à toute vitesse, il s'arrêta. Trois Régis se tenaient face à lui. Trois grands Régis, bien plus grands que lui ou les garçons derrière lui, dont un qui dépassait d'une tête les deux autres à ses côtés. Ils partageaient en commun une eau mystique en guise de collier ainsi que des cheveux châtains bien entretenus. Celui de droite avait une chemise noire et un pantalon violet. Celui de gauche une veste verte qui laissait son t-shirt sombre à découvert et celui du milieu, le plus grand de tous, portait un blouson noir et un pantalon marron.

Sacha resta bouche bée. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Des Régis adultes.

« Tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure, gamin, dit celui du milieu. »

Sacha déglutit. Ce grand venait de dire tout haut ce que son instinct lui répétait inlassablement depuis le début.

« Non attendez. C'est... C'est une blague, hein ? HEIN ?

\- Moi aussi z'veux y participer ! »

Un petit enfant sortit soudainement d'entre les arbres, rejoint par un garçon de la même taille que Sacha. Encore d'autres sosies de Régis, à la différence près que le garçon portait un haut bleu et non violet.

« Oh non ! Pas ce gosse attardé ! Je t'avais pourtant dis de t'en débarrasser ! gronda le grand à la veste verte.

\- Ouais ben, il est coriace le petit ! Pis si t'es pas content t'as qu'à le faire toi-même.

\- On s'en branle les mecs. D'abord, on s'occupe de Red bis et après on bute le gamin, dit le plus grand. »

Un « ouais ! » tonitruant résonna dans les oreilles de Sacha, suivit d'une apparition d'une bonne dizaine de Pokémon. Sacha resta pétrifié surplace, trop éberlué pour tenter quoique ce soit.

Un enchevêtrement de feu, d'eau, de glace et de vent se lancèrent en direction du pauvre Sacha qui avait préféré fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir l'horreur qui s'apprêtait à lui prendre la vie. Une violente secousse lui parcourut le corps et le traîna dans tous les sens avant de disparaître. Aucune douleur ne s'empara de lui. Pas de voix d'outre-tombe ou de flash lumineux. Juste Pikachu qui l'appelait et lui léchait le visage.

En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit avec bonheur son compagnon en un seul morceau sur ses épaules. Il le caressa chaleureusement derrière les oreilles, l'un des endroits les plus sensibles de son corps. Sacha examina plus attentivement son environnement et remarqua qu'il était sur le dos d'un Dracaufeu sur lequel se tenait également son propriétaire.

Sacha reconnut immédiatement le propriétaire en question, c'était le premier sosie de Régis qu'il avait croisé.

* * *

 **Déjà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ! Ouais, c'est un bon gros délire mais bon, on verra bien où cette fic' me mènera. Ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, c'est juste une petite fic qui ne dépassera pas la dizaine de chapitres probablement.**

 **Pour les Régis, je ne les ai pas inventé comme ça en claquant des doigts, ils sont bien tirés des différents œuvres où ils apparaissent, aussi bien jeu que manga ou anime. Après lesquels, je vous donne le défi de les trouver ;) (Bon, par contre je pense que personne ne va trouver pour le gosse de la fin, parce que c'est juste moi qui le voit comme ça et parce que ça me faisait rire. Celui qui le trouve en particulier aura mon respect et tous mes chocolats). N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire tout ce qui ne va pas, les fautes que j'ai pu éventuellement glissées et les phrases mal écrites, et si vous avez aimé ou non. Merci encore !**


End file.
